


Bad For Your Health

by Miss_Indigo



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, V is awkward and he doesn't know what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Indigo/pseuds/Miss_Indigo
Summary: V managed to save Evelyn after a disaster at Clouds and got her (somewhat) fixed up. Now he ensures to keep it that way...After having slept with her.
Relationships: Evelyn Parker/Male V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Bad For Your Health

V was initially fast asleep. That was, until, he heard the clicking of a lighter beside him. This was enough to wake him. He slowly rolled over and pushed himself onto his elbows, glancing at the clock that was sitting on the bedside table just next to him. The neon numbers on the screen had read:"04:29AM"... This early? V shuffled back a bit, sitting up and attempting to at least recognize where he was... He was blinded by the lights immediately after he lifted his head in an attempt to get his bearings. They were far too bright for it being _this_ early in the morning. It was a neon pink color, which was what allowed him to come to the realization of where he was. The No-Tell Motel. Of course he was. That was no surprise to him considering the woman he'd spent the past few weeks chasing after. Just a week before, he'd found her in Clouds and managed to picked her up just before she endured a cyber attack... Afterwards he'd spent as much time with her as he could, ensuring that she'd recover. Recently she seemed like she was fine... Fine enough for him to give it a shot, at least.  
After a while of blinking and trying to get a crystal clear vision, he turned his head to see that very woman beside him.  
  
The pink light was cast over her, and the cigarette she had placed delicately in between her fingers added a slight orange hue. The sheets were covering her body, only allowing her bare shoulders and everything above to be seen. Being this close to her, V could even notice the freckles that similarly dotted her shoulders as they did her face. Upon raising his eyes to meet hers, he was struck with the fact that her eyes were already fixed on him. As he looked at her in return, he couldn't even tell what her look meant... A judgmental sideways glance? A glance to let him know that she knew he was awake? How long had she even been looking at him for? Had she been staring at him like this when he was asleep? For some reason, he couldn't tell whether that was a very unsettling or very arousing idea. Either way, he wasn't complaining. He shuffled up even further until he was effectively sitting up with a straight back, leaning back against the headboard. He looked down at the woman who was slouching down on the pillow beside him as she brought the cigarette to her lips. She casually averted her eyes away from him, so V did the same. He folded his arms over and looked away, looking at how strange this room was. He'd been here often but he'd never actually taken time to have a look around. Most of the time he usually found himself scrambling to grab his clothes and then was rushing out of the door. One thing he noticed was the toys on the floor... People actually used those? Had they ever been cleaned? V shivered at the thought; as well as the smoke now entering his lungs as a puff of smoke was produced from the woman's thick lips. He turned back to her.  
  
"That's bad for your health, y'know?"  
V finally spoke, causing her eyes to cast over to him. If her look wasn't judgmental before, it sure was now. She even rolled her eyes as soon as he spoke. Ouch. With a frown, V reached out to the light so that he could change the light to a more authentic color... Well, to turn it to a dimmer yet warmer light. She initially winced at the change in color, yet went back to her cold glare immediately afterward. If anything, the light made it worse. He could see how unimpressed she was, and he didn't think that she was planning on replying any time soon.  
"Vik said that he can't fix everything. You've gotta work on it yourself, Evelyn. He can't just-"  
  
"I know."

V was knocked off-guard by her sudden words.  
"If you know, then why'd you keep doin' it? Even with the tech we got, that ain't enough to save you from yourself."  
He paused, stifling a laugh that sounded akin to a grunt. That was the cheesiest thing he'd ever said. But he meant it. Hopefully Evelyn would like it too. She seemed like a sucker for those types of quotes. Ones that sounded like they were directly ripped from movies.  
  
However, Evelyn didn't say anything. Instead she just looked away.  
  
To further cement the 'fuck you' she was giving him, she brought the cigarette up to her lips and took an even longer drag. If anything was enough to tear the slight smile from V's face, it was that. The silence spoke volumes to him. After what seemed like an eternity of just watching her, she finally exhaled a large cloud of smoke as she leaned her head back, staring up at the ceiling: More notably, at the light that V had changed. He could tell that she wanted it to be dimmer, or some kind of different color that would match the room... Or make it look less dirty. But he knew that they shouldn't shy away from the light and remain in the dark, or the reality around them. People like him and her had done that for far too long. Sitting in the light was one way he felt like he could bring change, even if it were subtle. Well, and he also liked looking at her... When she wasn't smoking, that is. Whenever he saw her do it before, prior to the "incident", he was fine with it. In fact, he kind of liked it. It further helped to put across the 'femme fatale' look that she was going for. But now, he didn't see why she had to do it. Probably an addiction of some sorts. But was it to the nicotine itself? Or was it to something much more addictive than that? Like presenting yourself as someone else? Someone much more powerful than you could ever be...  
  
"I know who you are, Evelyn."  
  
V was proud of himself as he heard at least a laugh get knocked out of those lips of hers.  
"No, you don't."  
She flashed him a smile. One that was all too smug for V... Though he didn't realize how much he liked it until she had looked away once again.  
  
"Nah, I don't."  
V admitted quickly, now pushing himself back down on to the bed. Now he was laying down, and looking up at her. She was looking at him now, eyebrow raised as she fitted the cigarette back in between her lips once again.  
"But I can tell one thing's for sure about you... You ain't happy."  
  
"I wonder what gave that away..."  
Evelyn remarked with a scoff, rolling her eyes as she looked away. She flicked some ash onto the ground. And, for once, she didn't take another drag. Instead she laid her head back, allowing the smoke to float up and into the room.  
  
"Haha, funny."  
V smirked as he let out his sarcastic remark, pushing himself onto his side and even sitting up onto his elbow. Evelyn did the same, facing up at him. He looked down at the woman. Her eyes met his. They maintained eye contact for quite a while. A while longer than they could usually manage at the very least. Even the night before, they couldn't look at one another in the eyes for too long. V would either laugh or Evelyn would look away. But this time... Without any alcohol or desire to push them forward, it felt more... Natural. Real. He didn't want to laugh. She didn't seem to want to look away. And, now that he'd spent a while inspecting them, V even found himself liking her eyes. A pretty shade of green that he could only see thanks to the light he'd put on above them.

  
"Nah but seriously, your life fuckin' sucks."  
  
With a 'tsk', Evelyn rolled her eyes and averted her gaze to the ceiling. She rolled onto her back and continued to smoke, causing V to do the same. Whoops. That may have accidentally slipped out. They both now laid there in silence. Both of them were now staring at the ceiling looming over them. Now, V was admitting defeat, he flicked the light onto a dark shade of blue.  
  
"I know."  
Evelyn finally huffed after another eternity of silence, now flicking the entire cigarette onto the floor and exhaling a final cloud of smoke. With that, she rolled on to her side. Her freckled back was now facing V. She then wrapped her arms around herself, clinging on for dear life, as if she was hugging herself. Well, that was exactly what she was doing. V looked on at her in concern, frowning. Man, was he bad with people.  
  
"You can change that."  
V attempted, hoping to lift the mood slightly. His voice was quiet, but his voice was still as rough as it had ever been.  
  
" _How?_ I've tried _everything_. I don't know what else there is to do."  
  
V could hear everything that she was feeling. The heartbreak, the desperation. He didn't blame her for wanting a better life. Now he was beginning to feel bad for so much as sleeping with her... God, he felt like he was just as bad as all the others that came before him. He shuddered. Now, he figured he should keep his distance from her. He didn't want to make it seem like he was doing it again. Instead he looked over at her. He didn't want to seem distant, but he wanted to remain distant. He stayed quiet. Honestly, he didn't know the answer either. He would've offered for her to come with him if he could've. But considering the people he's lost, he doesn't want to risk losing her. Not for a second. That would never be an option. Though unfortunately he may have been quiet for a little too long.   
He'd noticed that there was a little movement coming from her side of the bed. And once he looked over to check on her, he'd noticed that her shoulders had began moving. Her breathing had gone all over the place, and he could hear what he thought was sniffling as he laid there. He sat up slightly, glancing down at her. She had completely recoiled into herself, wrapped up in the sheets. He could barely see her. Just her vibrant blue hair.  
  
V awkwardly shuffled closer to her. He felt awful and he'd understand if she didn't really appreciate what he was doing, but it was the only thing he knew how to do. He slowly and delicately wrapped his arms around her, shuffling up closer behind her. He'd noticed that she'd stopped breathing for a second as he wrapped his arms around her. His heart hurt after that. She was slow to relax, but she got there eventually. He shuffled closer to her, keeping his arms wrapped around her as they awkwardly spooned in the motel. He was hoping that his body warmth was enough to help her feel secure at the very least; and he held his hands on her stomach, above her waist. As he sunk into her, she nestled back into him for increased comfort. The two of them closed over their eyes, and he slowly reached out to take her hand. Much to V's surprise, she took it and held on to it for dear life, squeezing it. He smiled. He didn't mind. So long as she was comfortable.

  
"If you want money, jus tell me and I'll give you some, okay? Get you a nice place... Get back on your feet, y'know? Can even change your name or somethin'..."   
V offered, gently caressing her soft hand with his thumb. His head was resting just above hers. His eyes were closed over so he couldn't work out exactly where she was against him. But, one thing was for sure: She was safe.   
  
"I'd like that.."   
Evelyn whispered quietly, her grip on V's hand loosening a little.  
She was beginning to fall asleep. V held onto her, shifting his arm a little so that it didn't numb; and he also fell asleep, leaving the early morning behind them.

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------

V was woken up to the sound of people shifting outside of the door. His eyes slowly opened, and he sleepily lifted his head. The room was much brighter than what he'd remembered; which was strange as he didn't recall it having any windows. He leaned down to kiss the sleeping beauty laying in front of him, however he was disappointed to find out that she'd already left. Without even a goodbye? Ouch. He'd never cuddled someone before but he didn't know that he was _that_ bad. He pushed himself up against the headboard and sat there, staring at the door. When was he even supposed to leave? Surely the time he'd rented the room out for was coming to an end soon, anyways... He turned to check the clock, and was given a heart attack as he saw a man sitting on the other side of the room looking over at him. His sunglasses shielded his eyes and hid them from V, however.   
  
"Fucking hell, Johnny... Don't scare me like that."   
V growled.   
  
"Nice job on makin' a joytoy cry. Real smooth."  
  
"Fuck off."

**Author's Note:**

> "Sequel" coming out soon! Stay tuned, will be turning this into a story.


End file.
